Kindle the Fire
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Ryu is the vice captain of the Kendo club. She's a beautiful complication in Izuru's world. Sorry summary sucks. AU, slight OOC I think.


Kindle the Fire

Izuru Oneshot

A harsh thrust downward, a bamboo blade rushing through the air; a flawless swipe to the midriff bringing the match to a close. The opponents stepped off the mat.

Removing her helmet swiftly, she let her waist length hair down from its confines of the bandana. As the sun reflected off the glistening locks one would notice the strawberry hue of her blonde hair. Brilliant blue orbs peered out in an icy hue; at first glance one would be intimidated by the icy orbs till they felt the heat that radiated off of her heart. Her expression, most of the time, turned up in a dazzling smile, always wanting to help the younger classmen with their exercises.

"Nobuyuki, come over here a minute," called the captain.

"Yes Kenpachi," she said, skipping over to the tall male.

"I need you to help me with the new transfer student. He needs a lot of help with kendo and frankly I don't have the time, nor the patients to deal with it," Kenpachi stated.

She narrowed her eyes. "So you're pushing it on me?"

"Yep, Ryuu, cuz you're the only one who can do it," Kenpachi flashed that crocked grin of his.

Ryuu sighed. "Fine, tell him we'll start today after practice."

The dojo was in a bustle as club members prepared to leave. Each one waving at the vice captain, Ryuu, as they left since the captain had to rush off to a budget meeting hoping to get them a bigger budget for equipment repairs.

Ryuu sighed. This wasn't the first time the captain pushed stuff off to her.

"Cheer up Ryuu, everything will be fine," Renji encouraged.

Ryuu just glared up at him and Renji just chuckled. He started for the door before turning to look at the two blondes left standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Ryuu, go easy on him, he's a novice," he commented with a chuckle.

"Awe, take away all my fun why don't you?" came Ryuu's sarcastic response.

Renji smirked at the expression that Izuru acquired. Then he left swiftly before he could be roped into helping out.

Ryuu could sense how nervous the male was, so she gave a soft smile telling him that she wasn't here to hurt him.

"I'm Nobuyuki, Ryuu, vice captain and most of the time the one in charge," she introduced herself.

"Kira, Izuru," he replied in his soft-ish voice.

Ryuu wondered how a male like him would want to join a kendo club in the first place. She shook off the thought immediately to concentrate on the task at hand.

"First why don't you show me the basics that we went over today at practice," Ryuu suggested, her smile never faltering.

Izuru nodded and took his position. He held the bamboo blade out in front of him. Ryuu examined his stance.

"Well I can see your problem," Ryuu stated, "First put your right foot a little further in front of your left. It'll help with balance. Your grip is wrong. It's more like this."

Ryuu stood in the basic starting position, so Izuru could see it better than her just telling him what he's doing wrong.

"If you hold it the way you were one blow would knock it out of your hands," Ryuu explained.

Izuru nodded in understanding. Izuru watched closely as Ryuu began to demonstrate the basic footwork. He observed her demeanor changed. Confidence and concentration radiated off her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. The way the sunlight hit her creamy skin, shown off her blonde locks, mesmerized him.

"Do you understand?" Ryuu turned and asked.

Izuru nodded furiously hoping Ryuu didn't notice how intently he watched her. Ryuu raised an eyebrow at the boy wondering why he seemed so nervous, more so than before.

"Let's see then," Ryuu mused.

Izuru took a deep breath before stepping into position. He reminded himself of her words and switched things he noticed she had done. With a swift downward thrust, the bamboo blade hummed as it defused the air. Ryuu smiled, he was a fast learner.

The next morning Izuru was bombarded with questions from his friend Renji.

"So how'd it go? I know Ryuu can get kinda scary when it applies to kendo," Renji asked.

"It went well," Izuru replied.

Flashes of Ryuu played in his mind.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Renji hummed, knowing what his friend was thinking off.

Slight pink flooded Izuru's cheeks.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Izuru lied.

Reji grinned. "Sure you don't"

Izuru's cheeks flushed darker red slightly.

"She's quite the catch. Good luck trying to tame her though," Renji remarked.

Izuru gave a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"She's a free spirit. She's never been like other girls obsessing over 'trivial things' as she likes to say and have you seen her in the Kendo ring? She's a monster!" Renji stressed.

"You're just saying that because she beat you in seconds."

"No, I mean it!"

"I don't think she's that scary," Izuru said softly.

"That's because you're new," Renji waved off.

"And what are you trying to scare Izuru with now," Ryuu piped as she slipped into her desk in front of the redhead's.

"Nothin," Renji quickly covered.

Ryuu's icy blue orbs narrowed knowing the redhead better than that. Renji just gave a cheeky grin hoping for the teacher to save him.

"Everyone take you seats."

"This isn't over." And she whipped back around.

"Hehe hehe," Renji chuckled nervously.

~Several Months Later~

Izuru was practicing after practice per usual, but the reason had change since the beginning of the school year. Over the months he and Ryu had grown close. They'd laugh and joke around with each other now, their relationship escalading from vice-captain and club member to actual friends.

"So Izuru, today why don't we have a practice match?" Ryu asked, surprisingly bubbly.

Izuru gave the female a strange look, when she gets into this mood it generally didn't end well for Izuru.

"But we just did practice matches the entire practice," Izuru half whined.

"Please," she gives him a puppy dog face, "I'll tell you a secret you do."

Izuru picked up an eyebrow at this. He had overheard Ryu and Renji talking at lunch about a secret Ryu had been keeping and when he asked about it she had just said he'd have to wait to find out.

Izuru sighed. "How many points do I have to score to hear this secret?"

He knew she wouldn't just tell him afterwards, he had to work for his prize.

"Two good hits," she stated before twirling over to her kendo gear.

It was strange seeing her this happy especially after her mood the past week being completely foul. It made Izuru happy to see her happy and he knew exactly why too. Over the time they had spent together Izuru learned many things about the girl and started to develop feelings for her. He had learned about her horrible past and how she didn't let that get in the way of her living her life and helping others. He admired her strong will and her strength. He admired everything about her. She gave him strength because he wanted to be a man that could protect that smile and to never see it gone again.

"Izuru come on, stop day dreaming," Ryu playfully ordered.

Izuru slipped on his head gear and got into his stance across from her.

"Ready," she started, "begin."

She lunged forward catching the bamboo blade. Izuru smiled. This is what he admired most of all her seriousness and respect for the art of Kendo. Izuru marched her intensity with his own; pushing her backwards before swiftly swiping the blade against her middle.

"Good, good," she commented as they reset, "but I doubt that you can do it again."

Izuru hardened his concentration knowing full well that she was going to do the same. They took their stances and continued. Their match raged on for a little as each continued to block the other's advances. Ryu had finally managed to push off his block to slice down his chest. Izuru sighed. He should have known that she would do that. As they reset Izuru promised himself he'd get the next hit. Once again the two lunged at each other staying in their stale mate for about half an hour till finally Izuru managed to connect the bamboo blade with Ryu's wrist.

"Yes," Izuru cheered, "that makes it two hits for me. You have to tell me the secret."

"Damn, I was hoping that you wouldn't get it," Ryu mumbled.

"What was that?" Izuru asked.

"Nothing, nothing oh look at the time I really should be getting home now," Ryu tried to sneak away.

Izuru throws off his head gear, grabs a hold of Ryu's wrist and turns with such force that she loses her balance. He slipped one arm around her waist. If anyone were to walk in at this moment they would think that the two were performing a Latin dance as Izuru looked as though he was tipping her.

"I'm not letting you get away that easy," Izuru stated, "Now tell me."

Ryu sighs. "You won't let me go until I tell you huh? Fine you win. My secret is that I like you a lot more than a friend."

Izuru was initially shocked but he soon found himself. He swiftly knocked her head gear off and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss which she returned.


End file.
